Dancing in the Moonlight
"Dancing in the Moonlight" is a pop song written by singer and actress Keke Palmer. It was made for the 2010 film Best Friends Forever: The Movie. For the song, the track is about going out to a party with friends. This song is a teen pop. Development Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson plans on Alyson Stoner to make her song as a closing number for the movie Best Friends Forever: The Movie, but she has no idea what brand new song she's going to make. Although, she would try using her latest song "Lost and Found", but plans were not selected. This song is only been used for the scene which Stoner plays Amy Abraham in the movie playing the song at the party in Disneyland. "Dancing in the Moonlight", not remake from Alyson Stoner, will be a closing-number for Best Friends Forever: The Movie. In the movie, Sasha Henry sings the song at her hometown of Los Angeles, California after coming home from Disneyland performing at the park. Originally going to be a remake from Stoner, but decided to make the difference of it. Background Unlike Palmer's "Let's Make A Good Life" and "Ladies Night Out", the song was developed and written as country and pop. It was mixed up with the fast rock including 140 beats per minute. For the movie, Keke Palmer played as Sasha Henry having here backup dancers and a outdoor concert back to her hometown of Los Angeles while coming home from Disneyland. Music Video preparing to perform "Dancing in the Moonlight".]] The music video domestically released on February 26, 2010. The video begins with Sasha Henry (Keke Palmer) and her backup dancers performing back home from Disneyland as her friends, family and audienes cheering at her for an outdoor concert in Los Angeles. Sasha wears her pink sleveless shirt with white t-shirt, along with two ponytail hair, as well as a pink short skirt and pink high heel boots. The song than shows the clips from the movie Best Friends Forever: The Movie first begins with Sasha walking to Disneyland. Midway through the video, Sasha and her backup dancer exit the concert heading inside the back school bus, as she blows a kiss to her boyfriend Nick David (portrayed by Josh Hutcherson). Critical reaction Critics for the song "Dancing in the Moonlight" were generally positive. Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe praised: "this is the new kind of Baby Its' You, Ladies Night Out or Keep It Movin' for Keke Palmer". Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine praised "Dancing in the Moonlight": "which song for Dancing in the Moonlight sounds better, Alyson Stoner or Keke Palmer? And this looks like that it was a remake or something". Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly praised: "sometimes one of the best song we have ever heard". Charts Performance "Dancing in the Moonlight" made its' debut at number eighty at the Billboard Hot 100 on the weekend ending of April 10, 2010, but fell one spot to number eighty one on the following weekend, but on the weekend ending of May 1, 2010, it peaks on the Hop 100 to number seventy nine, due to the digital downloads loads to number fifth seven. In the Canadian Hot 100, "Dancing in the Moonlight" debuts at number seventy nine on the weekend ending on April 10, 2010. But on the weekend ending of May 1, 2010, it peaks up to number seventy six. Charts References # ^ a b c North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Production Notes - Walt Disney Pictures. VisualHollywood.com. Retrieved 12 March 2010. # ^ a b c Kingston, Amelia. "allmusic } Allmusic. Macrovision Corporation. Retrieved 12 March 2010. # ^ Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Dancing in the Moonlight. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Dancing in the Moonlight. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Dancing in the Moonlight. Retrieved 9 March 2010.